Protecting Her
by CMFantic
Summary: What if Aaron Hotchner had just joined the FBI, and his assignment: to protect Emily Prentiss. Very OCC and AU. Other characters will appear :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic! I am an avid watcher, however I have not seen season 7 as we are waiting to get the box set so I can watch season from the beginning! (However I do know what is going on!) Anyways, this story will be OOC. It is a 'what if' story. Hotch is a new agent who is assigned to protect Emily Prentiss. My grammar might be bad, and I would appreciate ideas and tips on how to improve! (Other characters will appear, don't worry).**

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was sitting in a black BMW listening to a twenty-something year old babble on constantly. He was making the non-committal sounds that people do in a conversation. He nodded and laughed when she did. Apart from that though, he wasn't listening. Instead he was doing what his brain normally did, thinking one step ahead. He knew that when he arrived at the hotel he and his companion were staying at, he would have to secure it.

Emily Prentiss glanced at the new agent that had been assigned to protect her, Aaron Hotchner. She had been introduced to him earlier that day, with the knowledge that he would be taking her to a hotel in New York. There, they would have to blend in. A threat had been made against her life, and this new agent had taken it very seriously. She had noticed early on how handsome he was but all she knew was that he was 27, and that suit looked_ really_ good on him. However, she internally sighed, he was off limits. Emily then realised she had been rambling for several minutes, and her companion had got a glazed look in his eyes. She quickly apologised.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to ramble. You must be bored to tears."

"Ma'am, please don't worry. You have not bored me at all," replied Hotchner.

Emily rolled her eyes. Forever the professional. If Aaron Hotchner was going to be this formal, she was going to have to get him more relaxed. Otherwise, she was going to kill him in the next couple of weeks. "Please Agent Hotchner, call me Emily. I can't stand Ma'am."

Aaron took a couple of seconds to reply. He was a southerner and had been brought to be polite and call women ma'am. Plus, he was protecting her. However she had requested to be called Emily. And he really hated being called Agent Hotchner. It was something he had not gotten used to being called.

"Ok, I will call you Emily. However you have to call me Aaron," he agreed

"Ok!" Emily smiled brightly. Aaron looked over at his passenger. He noted in his head how lovely she looked when she smiled like that. And how well that red top looked on her. Wait.. what? Aaron mentally berated himself. He was NOT meant to be thinking of how lovely Emily looked. He was meant to be protecting her! Well… Aaron thought that if he managed to keep her at arm's length he should have no problem with his attraction to her getting in the way. Anyway, Aaron was weary of love. He had been recently burned by his ex-girlfriend, Haley.

They had been dating for 17 years, since they were both 15. When Aaron had talked about marriage, Haley's face had morphed into shock. She quickly set him straight; she wanted to break up with him. That was 4 months ago. After that incident, Aaron had not wanted to jump back into love or lust.

Emily's eyes wandered to Aaron's face. His eyes were again glazed and he looked deep in thought. Wanting not to disturb him, Emily lent back against the head rest and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of a certain dark haired man.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

I am so sorry that this is not a chapter, but an author's note. I am going to continue this story, by at least the end of this year. I am going to transfer this story onto my other profile called CriminalxMindsxFantic. The story will have the same name, just under a different profile. I am going to write some one-shots and slowly build up to completing my story, so I get some practise. Also I have other stories on my other profile which I will also be completing.

So sorry, thank you so much for you reviews and ideas, I promise to finish this story!

Love,

CriminalxMindsxFant


End file.
